


I Will Kneel For You

by deliciously_devient



Series: Possession [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, D/s themes, M/M, Smut, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciously_devient/pseuds/deliciously_devient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Thor have been together for a year; Thor is tired of waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Kneel For You

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a little series of the Thor/Steve dynamic, because there's not enough of it, and there's certainly not enough kinky fics.

It started with a kiss; it was straightforward, unexpected, and incredibly hot.   
Steve had been acting oddly around Tony for a few weeks now, and, well, Thor supposed he knew the reason why the super soldier had been avoiding their usual sparring sessions like the plague. It was only after Doom’s monthly attack, when he had somehow gotten ahold of the ribbons the Asgardians had used to bind Fenrir and used them on Thor that Steve made his move; they were all bruised, bloody and exhausted, Thor more so than the others because he’d had to endure nearly an hour without his powers. He finally understood the mournful howl Fenrir had loosed the day the Aesir bound him.  
They had returned to the Tower, all of them gathering in the media lounge to unwind, as had become a habit after they had all come back to the tower. Thor was in the kitchen, still limping slightly, rummaging for some Pop Tarts when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned, greeting Steve with his usual bright smile, and had nearly inhaled Steve’s tongue with his gasp when the super soldier had pressed his lips against Thor’s.  
Thor hadn’t questioned the kiss, hadn’t tried to push Steve away, and had moaned softly when the super soldiers soft tongue had invaded his mouth, his fingers threading through the short blonde hair everyone, including himself, were so enamored with.  
“Thor,” Steve murmured when he drew away, and his eyes were full of emotion, longing, desire, as he gazed at the thunder god. “We almost…you almost…”  
Thor had cupped Steve’s cheek, a delighted smile spreading across his face as he looked at the man who’s leadership he had come to respect so greatly over these few years.  
“But I did not,” he said softly. “And I will not. It will take much more to end me.”  
And that was how it started.  
X0x0x0x0X  
After that, Thor and Steve could not be parted; they sparred together, broke modern appliances together (and blamed it on each other) and fought even more fiercely together. Tony paid Clint a hundred dollars when they came out to the team, and Steve had the most adorable blush on his face when the billionaire asked which one of them topped “Because, seriously, you’re both blonde and the same size. You’re breaking the rules.”  
Surprisingly, as much passion as they held for one another, the months passed without them finding their way into bed together. Steve said he wanted to go slow, to develop a deeper emotional attachment, so that when they finally did have sex, it would be even more special. Thor was content enough to allow Steve his time, to keep his kisses and touches chaste, and to indulge his fantasies with his hand later.  
But when the weeks turned to months, and the months bled into a year, Thor began to get impatient with this waiting. There were moments, especially when Steve had been so badly wounded he’d nearly died in Thor’s arms, that the thunder god wanted so badly to express his love physically it was a hard fight not to simply take what he wanted. But, as much as he wanted that, he knew he would never do that to Steve; the super soldier held a special place in Thor’s heart, one that made him happy to wait a century just to see him smile.  
It all came to a head one night when they were laying in Steve’s bed, kissing heavily, chastity forgotten as they ground their hips into one another, panting. Steve was making the most delicious groans in the back of his throat, and he had Thor’s arms pinned at the wrists with his, making Thor feel almost helpless, at his lover’s mercy, and he relished the feeling as he rolled his hips against Steve’s.  
He was hoping that tonight would be the night that their celibacy would end, and he would be able to taste of Steve’s body, built as finely as any gods and twice as delectable. When Steve groaned and pulled away from him, sitting up in bed and trying to regain his breath, however, it broke something in Thor. He felt angry, hurt, aroused, and most of all, rejected.  
“Why do you always pull away from me?” he demanded, and there was the harsh bite of anger in his voice. It was unusual, rare, and made Steve turn, looking at Thor with something akin to guilt.  
“I told you…I wanna go slow,” Steve said softly, and the words sounded hollow even to Thor’s ears. The thunder god sneered, an expression that Steve had never seen before.  
“It has been a year, two months and fifteen days,” he growled out, feeling rejection stabbing deep into his heart. “Do you still doubt my love for you? Do you not think me genuine?”  
Steve shifted guiltily, not looking at Thor, and another, horrible, crushing thought struck Thor, knocking the breath from his lungs as easily as a charging bilgesnipe.  
“Do you not…do you not love me any longer?” he asked quietly.  
“What? Of course I love you!” Steve said vehemently, his eyes burning as he looked at Thor. The thunder god frowned, his confusion and anger only thickening.  
“Then why do you not want to lay with me as a lover?”  
“I do! God, Thor, I want to! You have no idea how badly I want you, but…” here he trailed off, and the look of guilt returning, and he wouldn’t look Thor in the eye.  
“But what?” Thor asked softly, cupping Steve’s cheek gently. “You know you can have no fear when speaking plainly to me. I will not judge you.”  
Steve swallowed hard, looking down at his clasped hands. “It’s sick. I’m sick,” he said softly.  
“I want to know,” Thor said, equally soft. “Please.”  
Steve swallowed again, and he turned his back to Thor, as if facing in his direction was too much for him to bear. “I…I don’t just want sex…I… I want to dominate you…control you…”  
Thor blinked as he took in Steve’s words, and a slow smile spread across his face as he realized exactly what his boyfriend meant.   
“That’s all?” he said, his voice rich with laughter, blue eye twinkling. He slid across the bed, sitting next to Steve for a moment, before sliding to his knees in front of the super soldier. The widening of his eyes was almost comical, and Thor enjoyed it immensely. “Steven, if this is what you wanted, you need only have told me,” he purred, watching with delight as Steve’s pupils dilated.   
“You…you’re okay with this?” he asked in wonderment, and Thor nodded.  
“There is no shame in pleasuring yourself the way you see fit,” the thunderer murmured. “And this is something we will find mutually satisfying, don’t you agree?”  
Steve nodded slowly, still looking dazed, and Thor used his position to insinuate himself between Steve’s thighs, rubbing his cheek against his half-hard manhood, earning a soft groan in return. Thor mouthed the burgeoning erecting behind the cloth of Steve’s sleeping shorts, making a soft noise of pleasure, his hands sliding up and down Steve’s thighs.  
“Stop,” Steve commanded, and Thor looked up at him, hurt, retracting his hands and mouth, opening his mouth to complain. Steve shook his head. “Hands behind your back,” he commanded, and there was a dark, lustful note in Steve’s voice he had never heard before. It sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.   
Steve lifted his hips and shimmied out of his sleeping shorts and boxers, and Thor licked his lips as he set his eyes on the super soldiers cock for the first time. Well, the first time in this setting, at least. It was magnificent, slowly coming to life as Steve stroked it to full hardness, and Thor watched him, entranced.  
“You want it?” Steve asked huskily, and Thor shivered, nodding wordlessly.  
Steve threaded his fingers through Thor’s hair with one hand, the other still stroking himself slowly, lazily.  
“Then fucking suck me,” Steve growled, and Thor could do nothing but comply. He opened his mouth, taking Steve as deep as he could, moaning at the spicy, earthy taste that was one hundred percent Steve. He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked, moaning around the thick length, his nose buried in soft blond curls. Steve was guiding his head, fucking into Thor’s mouth with steady strokes, becoming steadily rougher as he realized Thor wasn’t gagging.   
Thor’s own cock was hot and hard between his legs, but he ignored it, concentrating only on the soft noises of pleasure issuing from Steve’s mouth, his tongue swirling and his mouth sucking as if his life depended on it.  
“You look so fucking good like this,” Steve moaned as his thrusts became more frantic. The words went straight to Thor’s cock, making it twitch. “With your lips stretched around my cock, moaning like a fucking whore. You were born for this, you know that? Your lips were made for my cock.”  
Thor moaned loudly, and sucked Steve more eagerly, and that only set more filth spewing from Steve’s lips. After a moment, he grabbed Thor’s head with both hands and began throat fucking him in earnest, seeking only his pleasure, and the thought and feeling made Thor whimper, his eyes watering, more turned on than he could remember ever being.  
When Steve came, his hot semen splashing Thor’s throat and tongue with surprising sweetness, Thor moaned helplessly as his cock twitched and spurted, untouched, swallowing all of what Steve gave him, though some dribbled down his chin.  
“Fuck, Thor,” Steve groaned, and he kissed the thunder god, licking the taste of himself out of his lovers mouth. “That was so fucking hot, let me…”  
“I already released,” Thor murmured, blushing slightly. Steve saw the evidence, on his leg and the floor, and looked shocked.  
“Did you even touch yourself?” he demanded, and Thor shook his head, blushing deeper.  
Steve grinned at him.  
“You have no idea how hot that is,” he growled, pulling Thor close against him, and the god gave a soft whimper.


End file.
